A Mutant's Love II
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: One night when Shredder attacks and the Turtles fight him, the Shredder and Raph disappear and Dana thinks Raph is gone for good. But is he really? Written by guestsurprise per request from Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.


**A story requested by Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, by guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodeon. I only take credit for posting the story for guestsurprise and Jeannenobunaga.**

* * *

**A Mutant's Love II**

This night was one of those nights that made people want to scream in terror. Dana was heading towards the bus stop because Raphael gave her strict orders to run; the Shredder was in town and he was causing a rampage. He wanted her to be safe at all costs.

"I can't leave you behind!"

"You have to, babe! I have to help my bros fight this lunatic. I can't have you being in danger. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself Dana," Raphael said sadly as he embraced her. He didn't know if he would ever see her again after this but he was determined to keep Dana safe, even if it meant he had to die to do it. He then sought her lips out and kissed her with so much passion that it made her head swim.

"Dana, I do have something to ask you?"

"What is it babe?"

"Will you marry me? I know I'm a mutant but I can't live without you. If I survive this, I want you to be my wife," he said as he nuzzled her neck. Dana had tears flowing down her face as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes Raphael. I will be your wife. Don't be silly…you'll be back; and when you come, we will be married," she said as she pulled him closer to her. They hugged for what seemed like hours, until they heard a boom in the distance. Raphael then got out of her embrace and rubbed her cheek.

"Don't be afraid…I always come back for what's mine," he said as he winked at her and then ran off into the distance. Dana could only sob bitterly as she saw him jump over the buildings and disappear. She had a bad feeling in her stomach that something was going to go terribly wrong. And sure enough…she was right.

After days of not hearing from the turtles, she got a call on her phone that said Raphael had fought with the Shredder and he and the Shredder both fell over the water fall. They never found Raphael, but they found his sais sticking firmly in a rock.

"THIS CAN'T BE! RAPH CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Dana stay calm…we know you're upset but we know that few people can survive that fall. Raphael was already injured when he was fighting and we saw the Shredder stab him in the side before they fell," Donnie said, sobbing quietly in the phone. He and Dana could only cry together because of their loss. Donnie lost a brother, but Dana lost her one true love.

* * *

_Five days later…_

Dana was not doing well at all; the turtles let her come and stay with them so they could keep an eye on her because they knew that she was taking it so hard. She would not eat or sleep and when she would sleep, she would have nightmares of what happened to Raphael. One night it was so terrible that she was sweating and kicking at the walls of her room. She was unconsciously causing bruises on her arms, but she was still asleep. Suddenly, she felt something gently grab her shoulders and shake her to wake her up.

"Dana…Dana wake up!"

"N-No…Raph! Raph! Look out…S-Shredder!" Dana screamed, still asleep.

"Dana! Babe! Wake up! Come on!" The voice pleaded. Dana's eyes sleepily opened, and she felt a hand wipe the sweat from her tired brow. Her blurred vision slowly began to focus and soon she was face to face with Raphael. He smiled at her and then leaned a bit closer to her.

"Hey babe…miss me?" He smirked. Before he could say anymore, Dana screamed and jumped up, fearing that she was seeing a ghost. Raphael was shocked, but then started chasing his fiancée.

"NO! G-GET AWAY! GGGGGHOST!" Dana squealed. Raphael dove for her, but missed as she then ran and stood on the bed.

"Ya crazy dame, get back here! I'm not dead!" He growled as he then tried to grab her again. But once again Dana eluded him and this time she jumped on a small sofa that was next to the bed.

"S-Stop it! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You're kidding right?"

"N-No! I'm AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Raphael then threw his sais at her and it pinned her shirt and skirt to the wall. Raphael then crawled on the bed and started approaching his girl.

"Now, just take it easy…c'mere ya nut, haha."

"I'm not a nut! I just MMMMMMMM!" Dana was cut off as he smashed his lips into hers and started caressing her face and arms.

"Baby (kiss) relax (kiss) It's me, Dana…," Raphael said in between his kisses. Dana slowly let him release her lips and he grabbed her and embraced her. He could feel her tears stream down his chest and his abs.

"RAPH! IT'S YOU! BABY IT'S YOU!" Dana cried out. He rubbed her back to calm her.

"Dana, easy there…easy!"

"EASY?! HOW CAN I TAKE IT EASY!? I ALMOST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FOREVER RAPH!" Dana cried. He then grabbed her and held her tightly, letting her tears flow down his chest. He just shushed her and let her cry for a while. After a few minutes, she slowly sat up and he gently started kissing her earlobe.

"Better?"

"Yes Raph…"

"You sure?" He teased as he started gently nipping her neck.

"Rahaahhaph! Stop, I'm alright now!" Dana giggled.

"Just making sure baby…," he smirked as he gently nipped the top of her ears. The lovers then kissed once more before Raph pulled out a small black box. The box revealed a gorgeous silver ring with a beautiful diamond in the middle.

"Dana, will you marry me now?"

"Yes…," she sighed lovingly as the two lovers shared a kiss. The other turtles were watching from the doorway and then gave each other a high five. Finally, the family was complete and back together again.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Jeannenobunaga, I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
